objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle For Dream Island Water Park!/The Trouble with Trebles
The Trouble with Trebles is the sixth episode of The Battle For Dream Island Water Park! In this episode, the contestants try to guess the names of songs heard on various object shows. Transcript (Boat walks up to Coiny.) BOAT: Hey, Coiny, I hear you're going into the detective business. COINY: That's right. BOAT: Well then, I have a case for you. Shelly's gone missing and I need to talk to her. Could you find her for me? COINY: Certainly. Since she and I are on the same team, that should help. (Cut to Shelly. She's baking a cake. Coiny walks over.) COINY: Um, Shelly, you do realize the contest is over, right? SHELLY: It is? Whoops! (After the intro, Boat walks over.) BOAT: Shelly! There you are! I wanted to tell you something! SHELLY: Like what? BOAT: It's time for Cake at Stake! Cake at Stake Team Yoylecake (Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) CONTROLLY: Team Yoylecake, welcome to your first elimination! As you know, two of you are about to be eliminated. MEPHONE4: We got 18 likes and 18 dislikes for each team. Before we see who's going to be eliminated on Team Yoylecake, let's get to the likes. Ruby, you win the prize with 14 likes. PUFFBALL: ♪What? I don't think so.♪ BOOK: But I was supposed to get the most likes! I made the best cake Team Yoylecake made! ICE CUBE: Actually, Puffball did. SUITCASE (enters): Hey, Book, you didn't get the most likes because you're so WELL-READ! BOOK: (turns Suitcase into a cat) (Ruby is about to spin the wheel to choose her prize when Announcer stops her.) ANNOUNCER: Ruby, don't spin the wheel. The viewers voted for what the prize should be as well. CONTROLLY: The majority of them wanted to give you vocoder headphones. (The vocoder headphones fall from the sky. Ruby puts them on.) RUBY: Is this thing on? PENCIL: No, Ruby. You need to press that button to turn them on. RUBY: Oh, okay. (presses button) ♪Are they working now?♪ MATCH: Oh, for sure! They are like, totally working. ANNOUNCER: Now for the dislikes. Coiny, Water Balloon, Music Note, Marshmallow, and Puffball, you each have a Win Token. Would you like to use your Win Tokens now? PUFFBALL: ♪I don't think so.♪ MARSHMALLOW: I agree with Puffball. I think I'll keep mine. MUSIC NOTE: I'll keep mine, too. WATER BALLOON: I'm sticking with mine as well. COINY: I'll use mine. I did get a Lose Token, after all. CONTROLLY: Okay. And by the way, the cake this time is an ice-cream cake. MEGAPHONE: Now to reveal the dislikes. The entire FreeSmart alliance is safe with no dislikes. BUBBLE: Yoylecake! ICE CUBE: Bubble, this isn't yoylecake. It's ice cream cake. Didn't you hear Controlly? ANNOUNCER: Puffball, don't worry. You didn't get any dislikes. And neither did anyone in your alliance. CONTROLLY: Also safe is: Firey, Flasky, Flight Helmet, Lightbulb, Marshmallow, Paintbrush, Scrolly, Shelly, Slurpy, and Soap. MEGAPHONE: It's down to Apple, Coiny, and OJ. ANNOUNCER: OJ, you only got one dislike. Because of your Lose Token, that one vote is doubled to make two dislikes. However, you're still safe. You get a cake. CONTROLLY: Apple and Coiny, you two have been eliminated with seven and ten dislikes, respectively. Coiny, your Win Token and your Lose Token cancel each other out. You're still at ten dislikes. ANNOUNCER: And that means you are eliminated. MARSHMALLOW: No! Not Apple! We've just become friends! For real this time! APPLE: (notices she is about to be sent to the TLC) Wait! Before you fling me, I have something I want to say. Marshmallow, if the contestants vote for someone to rejoin the game and you're still in, I want you to vote for me. MARSHMALLOW: I'll remember that, Apple. Thank you. ANNOUNCER: (sends Apple to the TLC) Coiny, I hear you're going into the detective business. Why don't you solve the mystery of why you got eliminated? COINY: I already have. It was because of my dirt cake. (Coiny is sent to the TLC.) Team Candylicious MEPHONE4: Welcome back, Team Candylicious. As you know, two of you are about to be eliminated. CONTROLLY: But first, let's get to the likes. Suitcase, you win the prize with 14 likes. SUITCASE: What prize do I win? MEGAPHONE: A lot of people wanted to give you something that would benefit you personally. One person wanted to give you an Un-Cat-inator, which would benefit you personally, since you're, well, a cat. (The Un-Cat-inator falls from the sky.) SUITCASE: I don't think I can work this thing without arms. CHOCOLATEY: I'll take care of that for you. (zaps Suitcase, turning her back into an object) SUITCASE: You need to zap Paintbrush and Taco with it as well. CHOCOLATEY: Easier done than said. (zaps Paintbrush and Taco, turning them back into objects) ERASER (enters): Okay. Now can we get on with the dislikes? ANNOUNCER: Yes. But Eraser, what are you doing here? You're not on this team. (Eraser is sent out of the Cake at Stake place with the Sender Scoop thrower.) CONTROLLY: Hot Dog, prepare yourself, because you're safe with no dislikes. (PSB throws cake to Hot Dog, but she throws it too far in front of him so he can't reach it.) MEGAPHONE: Also safe with no dislikes is: Baguette, Baseball, Boat, Bomby, Chocolatey, Dictionary, Fan, Nickel, Pinecone, Pizza, Popsicley, Rolling Pin, Rope, Snowflake, Suitcase, and Test Tube. ANNOUNCER: It's down to Bathing Suit, Spongy, Swim Trunks, and Woody. WOODY: (starts freaking out) CONTROLLY: Calm down, Woody. You only got one dislike, so you're safe. You get a cake. MEPHONE4: Bathing Suit, you're the last one safe. You only got two dislikes. BATHING SUIT: Yee-haw! ANNOUNCER: Spongy and Swim Trunks, you've been eliminated with nine and six dislikes, respectively. (Spongy and Swim Trunks are sent to the TLC.) WOAH Bunch 2 MEGAPHONE: WOAH Bunch 2, we've finally gotten to you. Two of you are about to be eliminated. But first let's get to the likes. ANNOUNCER: Teardrop, you win the prize with 16 likes. TEARDROP: Whoa! That's more than last time! RAKE: Everyone seems to like you a lot more now that you can talk. CONTROLLY: And your prize is... two tickets to an NHL game. TEARDROP: Sigh. MEPHONE4: Now let's get to the dislikes. Rake, even with your Lose Token, you don't have any dislikes. You're safe. ANNOUNCER: Everyone else except David, Donut, and Gelatin is safe with no dislikes. GELATIN: Oh my collagen, why am I in the bottom 3? CONTROLLY: I have no idea. However, you're safe with only one dislike! GELATIN: That's one more dislike than I thought I'd get. MEPAD: Well, it's the fewest, so be happy. GELATIN (makes a weird face): Do I not look happy to you? CONTROLLY: No, you look weird. Anyway, David and Donut, you've been eliminated with ten and seven dislikes, respectively. DAVID: Aw, seriously? (David and Donut are sent to the TLC.) Golf Ball's chances of winning Golf Ball's chances of winning just went from 1.21951% to 1.316%. The contest CONTROLLY: For the next contest, I will play ten-second samples of ten different songs. Listen to those songs and see if you can identify them. Camp members, make a guess for each contestant you're playing as who's still in. The contest ends October 24th. Hints #﻿Song #1 was heard in episode 8 of BOTO and episode 10 of Object Mayhem. In both instances, it was heard during the contests. #﻿Song #2 was heard in episode 7 of Object Mayhem during the musical electric chairs contest. It was also heard in BFDI 9 during the six-legged race. #The faster version of ﻿song #3 was heard in BFDI 19 during the contest. The slower version, which can be heard here, can also be heard in BOTO 2 when Party Hat and Pizza pick team members. #﻿Song #4 was heard in Inanimate Insanity II episode 3 when Yin-Yang walked up to the soda machine. #﻿Song #5 was heard in BFDI 6 during the contest. It was also heard in Object Mayhem episode 1 after the intro. #﻿Song #6 was heard in BOTO 6 when Team Vanilla arrived at the beach. #You can hear ﻿song #7 in BFDIA 5a when Bubble and Pin are at the swingset. #﻿Song #8 was heard in BOTO 6 after Pinecone was eliminated. #﻿Song #9 was heard in Inanimate Insanity II episode 4 when MePhone said, "Well, that's not happening." #﻿Song #10 was heard throughout BFDIA 4. Results MEPHONE4: We're ending this one early because no one, not even Book, Gelatin, or Marshmallow, had any guesses. WATER BALLOON: (raises his hand) I have a guess. CONTROLLY: Go for it, Water Balloon. WATER BALLOON: The songs are, in order, Jaunty Gumption, Manic Polka, Pixel Peeker Polka (slower), Chee Zee Beach, How It Begins, Spazzmatica Polka, Amazing Plan, Move Forward, Padanaya Blokov, and Fig Leaf Times Two. MEGAPHONE: That's absolutely correct! Team Yoylecake wins. NEEDLE: Aw, seriously? ANNOUNCER: Yes, Needle. Your team, along with Teams Water-Dr. Fizz and Candylicious, is up for elimination. PSB: ♪However, the viewers won't do the voting. The eliminated contestants will.♪ GELATIN: Why? What's the occasion? CONTROLLY: The occasion is that three eliminated contestants will rejoin the game, and that's what the viewers will vote for. ANNOUNCER: There's Broccoli... BROCCOLI: I'll be disgusted if you don't vote for me. ANNOUNCER: ...Scissors... SCISSORS: If you don't vote for me, I'll never invite you to one of my parties ever again! PARTY HAT: (off-screen) Scissors, you never invite anyone to your parties. ANNOUNCER: ...Rocky... ROCKY: (vomits on the camera) ANNOUNCER: ...Yellow Face... YELLOW FACE: So yeah, BUY NOW! ANNOUNCER: ...Pen... PEN: Vote for me and I will give you five hundred million vigintillion dollars! ANNOUNCER: ...Snowball... SNOWBALL: I'm the only one here who deserves Dream Island! The rest are all weak losers! ANNOUNCER: ...Balloon... BALLOON: I was eliminated for no reason! Oh, come on! ANNOUNCER: ...Soccer Ball... SOCCER BALL: Vote for me! Painting pictures while in the TLC is hard! ANNOUNCER: ...Dora... DORA: ¡Vota por mí! Necesito Dream Island muy mal. Yo como islas, ya sabes. (Vote for me! I need Dream Island very badly. I eat islands, you know.) ANNOUNCER: ...Stethoscope... STETHOSCOPE: Vote for me. I'm a doctor. What's next? ANNOUNCER: ...Apple... APPLE: I didn't really deserve to go, so vote for me! Also, what does "deserve" mean? ANNOUNCER: ...Coiny... COINY: Vote for me! I'm priceless! ANNOUNCER: ...Spongy... SPONGY: Hello. (says it the same way he did in BFDI 8) ANNOUNCER: ...Swim Trunks... SWIM TRUNKS: I'M READY! To rejoin, that is. ANNOUNCER: ...David... DAVID: Aw, seriously? FIREY: (off-screen) Say something else. DAVID: NO! ANNOUNCER: ...and Donut. DONUT: You do not know how much I need to rejoin. CONTROLLY: So click here to vote for someone to rejoin. Voting ends October 24th. Voting is over. Stay tuned for episode 7! MEPAD: Oh, and Water Balloon, you get a Win Token for being the only one able to correctly identify each song. Epilogue ICE CUBE: You were the only one who could correctly identify each song during the contest? I'm amazed! WATER BALLOON: Well, Icy, it was no treble at all. CHEESY: (slaps knee) Category:TBFDIWP